<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You All The Time by ironxprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336536">I Love You All The Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince'>ironxprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Newt Scamander, Asexuality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Tina Goldstein, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is asexual. He finally gains the courage to tell Tina... or rather, he's forced to do it, unexpectedly, and unprepared.</p><p>Rated mature for suggestive themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You All The Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an average Friday night when Newt confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just finished putting his creatures to bed and resurfaced into his and Tina’s newly-purchased apartment to find her sprawled across the couch reading a book, Carl Fenton’s Orchestra’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuban Moon </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoing throughout the room. She looked up when Newt approached and smiled at him, looking him up and down, and there was something... off about her smile. Something new. Something mischievous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay her book aside and stood to meet Newt, reaching up to brush dust off his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything go well?” she murmured through her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always,” Newt confirmed, the corners of his lips beginning to turn upward at the playful expression on Tina’s face. “The nifflers were causing a bit of trouble, as always-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt smiled crookedly. “M- miss me? I’ve only been gone for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina tugged Newt down by his collar, pulling his lips to hers. Newt smiled against her as he let his eyes fall shut, reaching his hands up to cradle her face, until she eased away, reaching her forehead up to press against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long,” she sighed. “You’ve been gone for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should leave for longer, next time,” he teased. “If this is what I receive upon my return-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you this and more if you just ask,” she whispered, beginning to walk backward and pulling Newt with her by his collar, unable to see the blood drain from his face. “I wish you wouldn’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually, Tina-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m teasing,” Tina laughed under her breath as she fell back onto the couch, easing Newt down beside her. “I know you have… business to attend to, those creatures to take care of. I love you for it.” She reached up, running a hand through his hair. “I just… I want to make use of the time we have together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina slid her hands down Newt’s chest, gently applying pressure to ease Newt back onto the couch. She leaned forward and adjusted herself, moving to straddle him, and bringing her lips down to his once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina,” Newt mumbled against her lips, but Tina just leaned further against him, mistaking the intention of her name on his lips. Newt tried again, carefully wrapping his hands around her waist and pushing her away from him. “Tina.” She looked up at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are… are you not ready for this? Newt, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt reached a hand up to cup her cheek, smiling softly as she leaned into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Tina. I really do.” Tina leaned forward, hanging nervously onto his every word. “I just… I don’t think… I don’t think I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Oh.” Tina moved back, easing herself away from Newt, toward the other end of the couch. Newt pushed himself to sit up beside her. “Well, that’s okay. We can wait, of course-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tina….” Newt trailed off as she looked at him, her eyes wide and open and… and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still, Newt couldn’t bring himself to meet them, staring down at his rumpled shirt. “I… don’t think I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that.” He quieted his voice. “I-I don’t think… I ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina lay a gentle hand on his back, leaning forward. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never had that… that urge. I never wanted….” Newt trailed off, unable to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex,” Tina finished quietly. Newt nodded, unable to say anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina leaned back into the couch with a sigh. “I… I wish you had told me sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to lose you,” Newt muttered, his eyes boring holes into the floor. Tina moved closer, ducking her head to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth would you lose me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have needs, and… and I’m… I’m not able to fulfill them.” His voice was so quiet Tina had to lean closer to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you,” she answered confidently, “and I’m not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hold you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not!” Tina slid off the couch to kneel in front of Newt, cradling his face in her hands. She lifted his head slightly, forcing his tearful eyes to meat hers. “You’re not, Newt, because I love you for you, and this is just… it’s just another one of the things that makes you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That makes me love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt bit back a smile, like he was scared to hope. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina nodded, smiling wide. “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt fell forward, leaning against Tina. She held him secure, running her hands along his back. “I love you, Newt. Really. And I’m glad I know this now, because I can make you feel more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt leaned back, out of Tina’s grasp. He sniffled. “And if you… if you do need… </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then you can find someone else-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Tina shook her head in frustration. “Just… hold on. What, exactly, are you implying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt blushed, looking down and beginning to twist his fingers. “If you need someone to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, I want you to feel free to… to find someone else-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness gracious, Newt, I love your innocence, but now’s not the time to censor yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to have sex, I… I want you to find someone!” Newt yelled, face red. “Okay? I want you to go find someone else, and… and… and spend the night with them, and then you can come back to me in the morning, and I’m okay with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute Tina couldn’t speak, face flushed with anger and mouth opening and closing as she searched for words. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not!” she exclaimed, shoving herself to her feet. Newt flinched back. “You expect me to… to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfaithful?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt rose to meet her. “I don’t want you struggling for me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- and I don’t want you to be miserable because I’m… I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Newt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m broken!” he yelled, panting. “And I don’t want you to suffer over one of my… my defects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina stood, chest heaving. She shook her head, raising a hand to her forehead as she turned away and took a few steps. She turned back, taking slower steps toward Newt, stopping in front of him and placing her hands against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” she whispered, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. “You’re not broken, Newt. Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt looked away, a deep blush making its way up his cheeks. “Isn’t this supposed to be a human response? It seems like everyone feels this, everyone’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, except for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina shook her head. “There’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Newt. You don’t have to compare yourself to anyone. If something makes you uncomfortable, or unhappy, you have the right to turn it down, and everyone else should </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. And if they don’t? </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the broken ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt took a shaky breath. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tina lifted a hand to Newt’s cheek, and he leaned against it. “I’m sure, but… Newt, you would really be okay if I… went to someone else?” Newt nodded, eyes growing sad. “You really think so low of yourself, you have so little self worth, you’d be okay with me trusting someone else with one of the most intimate parts of myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you come back to me in the morning,” Newt confirmed quietly. Tina shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you thought, otherwise, I would’ve left you completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt averted his eyes and moved to step back, but Tina wrapped her hand around to the back of his head and held him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never leave you, Newt, not for anything. Nothing you could ever reveal would make me leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” Newt confirmed, his voice shaking… but hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina smiled. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Really? Because I could’ve done some </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>horrid stuff-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina laughed, pulling Newt to her. He raised his arms and held her close, resting his cheek atop her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Because I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Newton Scamander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you, Porpentina Goldstein.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>